


Don't forget to say goodbye

by Senpapi617



Series: Don't forget to say goodbye [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpapi617/pseuds/Senpapi617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group if teens find a board of demonic power and death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This going to try to write a chapter once a week if I have everything sorted out and planned

It was a good day for Jackie because she finally got a job after months of applying to job after job but all of the wait was paid off. She heard her phone go off and saw that her friend Scarlett was calling and she picked up "Hello"she said. "Hi Jackie" she replied with a sigh. Jackie worried but knowing Scarlett it would be nothing "What's wrong this time?" She said with really caring attitude and Scarlett replied with "Chris is an asshole for leaving me at that shitty party!" She respond with anger "I said I didn't want to go and he said then no babe it's fine. So I go but he gets drunk with his friends and leaves me at the party with nothing but thank god I had my phone to call my brother". Jackie quite confused "why are you still with him?" Then Scarlett quickly replied with "no I can't leave him , I love him he is the light in my darkness, the peanut butter to my jelly , the hot dog to my do-" Jackie cutting her off "Stop I get the point but he left you at the party and have you even talked to him?" Scarlett quickly said "I'll talk to you later bye"


End file.
